Goodbye
by GabriellaMontezXxX
Summary: My first one shot! Gabriella is moving again. Troy didn't even say goodbye. They haven't spoken in two weeks. Gabriella is ready to board her plane. Will she see him one last time?
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella Montez wiped another tear from her eye. She couldn't believe this was happening. Not again. Not when her mum promised it wouldn't.

"Oh Gabriella, do stop crying! I can't deal with this right now." Gabriella's mum sighed with frustration as she searched for their passports.

_She couldn't deal with this?! _Gabriella almost screamed aloud. _She _was the one who had agreed to this. _She _was the one who had broken her promise. _She _was the one who was taking Gabriella away from all of her friends and East High. _She _was the one taking Gabriella away from Troy. Another tear slid down Gabriella's cheek as she thought of Troy. She couldn't believe she was leaving him. She was never going to see him again, and he hadn't even said goodbye. Taylor and Chad had came to her door just as her taxi was on it's way. Ryan, Sharpay, Kelsi, Jason and Zeke had all came earlier that morning. But Troy had not appeared. The last time he and Gabriella had spoken to each other was the day that Gabriella had found out. Found out that her mum's company was tranfering (sp?) her again. And she found out that she would be moving extremly far away from Troy, her best friends and the rest of East High. And her last moment with Troy, hadn't gone the way she wanted it to.

_FLASHBACK_

**Gabriella ran down to the P.E department. She knew Troy would be there, and she needed him. Tears ran freely down her face and she didn't bother to wipe them away. Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw Troy and some other Wildcats walking into the boy's changing rooms.**

**"Troy!" Gabriella said tearfully.**

**Troy turned round to face her, and his smile immediatley fell when he saw her tears.**

**"Gabi what's wrong?" He asked, immediatley taking her in his arms.**

**He gestured for the other guys to go on without him and they did so. Troy gently rocked a sobbing Gabriella in his arms and whispered sweet nothings to her.**

**"Troy... I can't believe she's done this to me again. She **_**promised **_**it wouldn't happen again. Especially not now when I finally feel like I fit in somewhere." Gabriella cried into his chest, staining his white top.**

**"Who's done what Gabi? What are you talking about?" Troy asked gently, lifting her face up to look at him.**

**It was now that Gabriella noticed that Troy was wearing exactly what he had wore for their callback when they sang 'Breaking Free' and her heart broke into a million pieces.**

**"Troy... it's my mum. She's...she's being transfered again, to Paris. We're moving in two weeks!" Gabriella cried. **

**Troy said nothing. Gabriella felt his arms move from around her, back to his sides.**

**"You're moving?" He whispered, staring at her face, looking to make sure this wasn't her idea of a joke.**

**Gabriella nodded her head. She didn't know why Troy had stopped holding her, but she desperatly wanted him to at this moment in time. She needed to feel comforted by him. She needed him. She stepped towards him... and Troy took a step away.**

**"Troy?" Gabriella asked, confused by how he was acting.**

**"No. Don't. Gabriella I... I..." He shook his head.**

**"I have to go to practice." He mumbled, before walking into the changing rooms, leaving Gabriella alone and hurt outside them.**

**Why had he acted that way towards her? Troy had never acted that way before, especially when Gabriella was this upset. She decided he was just in shock about her news and would probably come and talk to her later. But he never did.**

_END FLASHBACK_

Troy had avoided her since that day. They didn't pass another word to each other for the last two weeks Gabriella was in school. And it had tore her up inside. She had never thought Troy was like that, but he had completly abandoned her when she needed him the most she ever had. He had started paying attention to other girls, taking their phone numbers and giving them his. Gabriella had even heard a rumour that Troy had made out with one of the cheerleaders. That wasn't like him. Or atleast (one word?) Gabriella hadn't thought he was. Maybe everything she had with him had been an act. One great big lie. And now that he was rid of her, he was showing his true nature. A player. Someone who would go out with a girl just for the sake of having a girlfriend but then moved onto someone else in a flash. Gabriella tried to push these thoughts away. No, her Troy wasn't like that. But then again... he wasn't _her _Troy anymore.

About twenty minutes later, Gabriella was waiting to board her plane to Paris. Her new home. Her face had no expression as she stared into space, holding her mobile phone tightly in her hand. There were only four more people infront of her and her mum in the line.

_Goodbye Alberque _(sp?)

The line moved up.

_Goodbye East High._

The line moved again.

_Goodbye to all of my friends._

Gabriella and her mum were now at the front of the line.

_Goodbye Tr-_

"Gabriella!"

She spun at the sound of her name, and that oh so familliar voice. There he was. Running as fast as he could towards her. Troy.

"Troy... I... what are you-" Gabriella tried but was cut off by Troy.

"Listen to me, just please let me get this out. I'm so sorry for the way I treated you baby. I'm so sorry for avoiding you. In the last two weeks I've been a total jerk and not been acting the way I should've. I should've been there with you every second of everyday for these last two weeks. It was just, when you told me that you were moving away, my world came crashing down. I kept waiting to wake up and discover it had all just been a horrible nightmare. But I never did wake up. So I avoided you. I thought that if I stopped talking to you and hanging out with you then the hurt would go away. But it made it worse and I realised how stupid I was. I wasted the time we had left together and now there's no time left. I want you to know that all of those girls who gave me their phone numbers, I never called one of them and I gave them all a fake number back. And that rumour about me and Chelsea making out is totally _not _true. I couldn't do that to you." Troy said, looking deep into Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes.

"Gabriella, we have to go." Her mum said.

Gabriella didn't move an inch.

"Baby, I don't know what I'm gonna do without you. I don't know how I'm gonna wake up every morning and know I'm not gonna see you. Know that I'm not gonna be able to talk to you or hear you laughing. Knowing I'll never be able to sing with you again or hold you in my arms... or kiss you again. I can't live without you Gabriella." Troy was now crying, and so was Gabriella.

"Troy... I don't want to leave you. Troy I can't leave you." Gabriella said, her tears blinding her.

Troy wrapped his arms around her and they cried together. Gabriella savoured this moment, knowing it would be the last time she would ever feel Troy's arms around her. She felt his lips softly press against her cheek and then he held her tighter, still crying. Gabriella had never seen Troy cry before, but right now she didn't even notice. All she wanted to do was stay like this forever, in his arms. With him.

"Troy please don't let me go. I don't want you to let me go." Gabriella sobbed into his shoulder.

"Gabriella... now!" Her mum said sternly.

"No! Troy, please no." Gabriella cried as she felt her mum tugging her away from Troy's arms.

Troy gripped her hand tightly and brought her closer to him. He kissed her lips and she kissed his back. It was only for about five seconds at the most, but it was all he needed. He just had to feel her lips on his one last time.

"I love you Gabriella Montez." He whispered to her, his cheeks wet with tears.

"I love you too Troy Bolten." Gabriella said back, clinging onto him for dear life!

However, Gabriella's mum managed to pull her away from Troy and got her through the door to the corridor that would lead them to the plane. Troy watched as the door got shut and locked. He was happy that he had gotten to her on time and told her what he had to, and he had finally said those three special little words to her, and she had said them back. Those words were the last thing they would ever say to each other. Troy turned to the window and watched as the plane flew into the sky. His Gabriella was gone.

**Ok that kinda ended up a little sadder than I had intended! Sorry about the long flashback aswell by the way lol. Anyway, first one-shot, I told you it wouldn't be very good lol but let me know what you guys think! REVIEW! **


	2. Continue? VOTE!

**Hey everyone! Ok, I think I'm gonna make this longer than just a one-shot cause so many people have said I should continue it, but I need your help. I have two ideas of how I will continue it and I need you to decide for me!**

**1: Just a cute little reunion where either Troy goes to Paris and finds Gabriella and discovers something (I know what it'll be but I don't want to give it away! hehe it's something sad though, that's your only clue!) that helps him bring her back to Albuquerque with him.**

**2: Troy goes to London on a school trip with Chad, Taylor, Sharpay etc, and he discovers that Gabriella is now living there cause her mum got transfered (again!). However, he also discovers that she has a new boyfriend, but he hits her and doesn't treat her properly. Troy is only in London for a week and only has that amount of time to save Gabriella.**

**Idea 1 will mean the story will just have one more chapter. Idea 2 will probably make the story a bit longer. Vote which idea you want. I'll counth the votes when I get enought in and the winning idea will get written.**

**VOTE NOW! xXx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm back!! I am soooooo sorry for not posting in forever! But hopefully I will have more updates now and some new stories up soon I hope I've not lost too many readers! **

**Anyway, I have counted all of the votes and option 1 is the winner! However, don't worry to everyone who voted option two as I'm considering what ****.**shannon004** said about turning option two into a story of its own, so keep a look out!**

**As you guys know I've not written in ages so sorry in advance if this chapter is a little rusty but I will do my best! **

**Well, here goes… ENJOY!!**

Troy sat down on his hotel room bed and let out a deep sigh. He was here. Finally. The real journey though, was only half over. He glanced at his suitcase and decided not to unpack as he did not intend on staying long. The only thing he did take out was a small framed picture of her. His girl. His angel that he lost 6 months ago now. His beautiful Gabriella Montez. He stared down at the picture in his hands and felt a tear slip down his cheek which he didn't bother to wipe away. His ran his fingers gently across the cold glass of the frame, over her smiling face.

"Not long now baby." He whispered, "Not long now."

After a very quick shower, Troy made his way down to the hotel lobby. He walked over to the reception and was relieved to discover that the receptionist could speak English.

"Hi, I need a cab for Bolton to go to this address." Troy said, handing over a small piece of crumpled paper with an address scrawled on it.

"Ofcourse…" The receptionist began to trail off as she looked down at the sheet of paper.

Her brow furrowed and she looked back at Troy.

"Excuse me sir, I think there's been some mistake. Are you sure this is the correct address?" She asked.

"What? Yes, yes it's the right address." Troy said, too anxious to notice the confusion in her voice.

"Sir I think you must be mistak-"

"Look," Troy cut her off "I don't mean to be rude but I'm really in a hurry. I can assure you there is no mistake."

The receptionist didn't look convinced but called the cab for him anyway. Troy made his way outside the hotel to wait for the cab. He twisted the promise ring on his finger nervously. He was going to see her again. After six months he was going to hold her again, and this time he wasn't going to let her go. They had had no contact since that day at the airport. He had tried calling her countless times, but when he was told by the operator that the number was no longer in use he had to come to the conclusion that she had to get a new phone. None of his emails were replied to, nor where the few letters he had written her. In the back of his mind Troy couldn't help but wonder if she didn't want to see him anymore. Was it because he _did _let her go at the airport? Or was it because he had taken too long to finally make it to Paris? He didn't know. He hoped he was wrong.

About ten minutes later, Troy was sitting in the back of a cab and was on his way to Gabriella's house. He played with his promise ring again. _I hope she's still wearing hers. _

"If you don't mind me asking sir, why are you headed to this address?" The cab driver asked.

Troy looked at the cab driver's reflection in the rear view mirror.

"Family." He replied.

"Family? You mean you were related to the owner of the house?" The driver asked with a surprised tone.

"Um, kinda, yeah I…" Troy trailed off.

One of the words the driver had used confused Troy.

"Wait, what do you mean 'were'?"

The driver glanced at Troy from his rear view mirror.

"Surely if you were family you must know what I'm talking about."

"Well I'm not exactly family, a very close friend." Troy said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

The driver paused, then looked back at Troy.

"Listen son, I feel awful telling you this, a stranger and all, but your gonna find out soon enough." The driver said sadly.

"Find what out? What are you talking about?" Troy asked with frustration.

"About three months ago, there was a terrible fire at this house your headed to. No one knows how it started, but the entire house was up in flames by the time the fire brigade arrived. I'm sorry son but, she didn't survive."

Troy's heart stopped. He fell into a daze, unable to hear anything around him. He felt like someone had ripped him apart from the inside. He shook his head.

"No. No that can't be true. You're lying." He said, almost in a whisper.

"I'm sorry…"

"No! No I don't believe you." Troy yelled.

He was lying. He had to be. She wasn't dead. His Gabriella was _not _dead.

Five minutes later, they arrived. Troy looked out of the car window and his breath caught in his throat. What he saw was the black, burnt remainders of what once had been a house. His eyes widened as tears filled them. He slowly got out of the cab and walked towards the house. Every window was boarded up and part of the roof was missing. There many bouquets of flowers and cards of sorrow laid out by a gate that had been put up around the house. Troy fell to his knees, no longer able to hold himself up. He let his tears pour down his face and he wept uncontrollably. All he could imagine was Gabriella and what she must've been feeling when it all happened. _I should've been there. I should've saved her. If I had just never let her go at the airport then she'd still be alive. Oh God, Gabriella!_

"It's not your fault." The cab driver said quietly while cautiously placing his hand on Troy's shoulder.

Troy didn't realise he had said his thoughts aloud. He continued to cry, staring down at the ground.

"At least she's with her husband now." The driver said very carefully "At least she's not alone anymore."

"What?" Troy asked through his tears. "She wasn't alone, she had Gabriella. But who did Gabi have? I never should have let her go!"

"Gabriella? I'm sorry son but the lady who lived here was named Maria Montez, not Gabriella." The driver said.

Troy slowly looked up at him with confusion in his eyes.

"Her daughter…" He began to say, but the driver shook his head.

"Maria Montez lived here alone son. She didn't have a daughter."

**Dun-dun-dun!! Haha ok so I **_**was **_**going to make this a two shot but I've decided to make it a three-shot lol**

**I am typing up the next part RIGHT NOW so expect it to be up by tonight.**

**Review to let me know if you guys like this. If you don't like it then I won't continue lol**

**As I said please remember my writing is a little rusty right now but the more I write then I should hopefully start getting better lol**

**REVIEW! xXx**


End file.
